supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Kevin Alexander Lopez Brito/Posibilidades en SSB4
Hola amigos de Smashpedia este es mi segundo Blog, bueno en realidad es el primero solo mude el Blog anterior a este por que el otro esta muy alejado en los Blogs viejos y no se muestran las actualizaciones como un Blog nuevo. al igual que el otro cada dia o semana lo intentare actualizar. Ojo yo no soy experto en algunas franquisias de videojuegos, como los Universos de StarFox, Sin and Punishment, Kid Icarus, Starfy y Fire Emblem, asi que puede que no diga muchas cosas de ellas, y si las digo puede que me equivoque. A y una cosa mas, hablare mas sobre la version 3DS por que obviamente es la que mas me interesa. ''Personajes veteranos *Yoshi:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Yoshi en SSBB'' La aparicion de' Yoshi''' es muy obvia, que sera un personaje jugable, por su juego mas reciente Yoshi New Islan ademas de poder sacar un escenario del mismo juego para la version 3DS. posiblemente no lo han confirmado por que lo estan rediseñando.'' *''Entrenador Pokemon/Trainer Pokemon:'' Al igual que '''Yoshi,' su aparicion es muy obvia, sale en todas las sagas de Pokemon,(menos la saga de''' Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon') posiblemente tenga nuevos y mejorados movimientos para esta version y su contra parte femenina. posiblemente no lo han confirmado por que lo estan rediseñando. *''Diddy Kong:thumb|180px|Diddy Kong en SSBB'' Su aparicon es muy elevada, ya que a aparecido como compañero de Donkey Kong desde hace años, ademas de regresar en su mas reciente juego '''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze WiiU' junto a Dixie Kong, no se cree que tenga nuevos movimientos o nuevo Smash Final.'' *''Lucario:thumb|160px|Lucario en Pokemon Diamante y Perla'' Su aparicion es casi, casi, casi segura ya que la salida de '''Pokemon X y Y, Mewtwo '''y '''Lucario' se han vuelto mas conocidos, podria tener nuevo Smash Final'' que podria llegar hacer' Mega-Lucario.'' Ademas de usar nuevos movimientos, como: ''-Pulso Dragon (podria afectar menos daño a Jigglypuff'). ''-A Bocajarro (podria bajar la defensa de Lucario por unos segundos).'' ''-Palmeo (podria llegar a ser efecto de paralizis por unos segundos).'' ''-Garra Metal (tendria posibilidad de subir el ataque un poco).'' ''-Puño Incremento '(podria subir un poco el ataque). ''-Demolicion (como posible agarre).'' ''-Proteccion y''' Deteccion '(como posible escudo y esquivar). *Mewtwo:thumb|160px|Mewtwo en Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja' ''Uno de los 5 personajes mas solicitados para esta entrega y ademas de que puede regresar con movimientos nuevos y mejorados junto la aparicion de su '''Smash Final'. Posiblemente Mewtwo X o Y', (o ambas). Sus posibilidades son de 80% a 90%. *Jigglypuff:thumb|220px|Posible diseño de Jigglipuff y Ness en SSB4 en la version 3DS' ''Su aparicion es casi segura ya que se a vuelto muy conocido, y ademas que a aparecido desde el primer '''Smash Bros', ademas de su nuevo tipo hada podria igualar a Lucario ya que es tipo lucha y metal, podria tener nuevos movimientos como:'' ''-Golpe de Cuerpo (posible movimento especial hacia abajo que puede llegar a paralizar unos segundos).'' ''-Espabila (podria llegar a afectar mas a Lucario y Zoroak, y menos a Mewtwo).'' ''-Vozarron '(Su posible movimiento especial lateral). ''-Rizo de Defensa''' (como posible escudo).'' ''-Canto Mortal (como posible nuevo Smash Final).'' Podrian llegar a eliminar la accion de volar por los aires despues de que se le acaba el Escudo a '''Jigglypuff'.'' *''Samus Zero:thumb|150px|Diseño de Samus Zero en Metroid: Other M '' Es uno de los personaje con mayor posibilidad de regreso para esta entrega, por su juego mas reciente '''Metroid: Orther M'. No se cree que regrese con muchos cambios graficos o movimientos nuevos.'' *''Rey Dedede:'' Con '''Meta Knigt' y el completarian el elenco de veteranos del Universo Kirby con sus ultimas apariciones Kirby Return to Dreamland (2011) y con posibles movimientos y un Smash Final nuevos.'' Sus posibilidades de aparicion son de un 85% al igual que '''Meta Knight.' *Meta Knight:thumb|280px|Diseño de Meta Knight en Kirby Return to Dreamland'' Con el '''Rey Dedede' y el completarian el elenco''' de veteranos del '''Universo Kirby,al igual que el'' ''Rey Dedede podria regresar con movimientos y un'' Smash Final 'nuevos. *Ice Climbers:thumb|140px|Trofeo de los Ice Climbers en SSBM'' ''Apesar de solo haber tenido un juego, son muy queridos, puesto que muchos fans quieren otra oportunidad de que ellos aparescan jugables, sus posibilidades son altas por su fama ademas que aparecen desde '''SSBM, pero les resta que solo han tenido un juego de 25% a 75%, si aparecen tendrian un diseño mas colorido que en SSBB.'' *''Mr. Game and Watch:'' Otro mas querido de '''Nintendo' sus posibilidades son mas ligeramente mas altas que los Ice Climbers, por que a tenido varios videojuegos, de 50% a 90%, sus movimientos y''' Smash Final''' serian los mismos. Ademas un juego que lleva un nombre similar es el de Game y Wario el cual es llamado asi por que es una nominacion a este.'' *''R.O.B:'' Apesar de estar basado en un juguete aparece en varios juegos, ademas de en '''SSBB', se cree que tendra los mismos movimientos pero un Smash Final nuevo, sus posibilidades son altas de 65% a 85%.'' *''Wario:'' Su posible aparicion es alta teniendo un 70% a 90% de aparecer, el ultimo juego en que es protagonista es en los minijuegos de' Game y Wario', ademas su ultima aparicion es en 'Mario Kart 8,'' ''se cree que tendra varios movimientos nuevos pero el mismo '''Smash Final.'' *''Snake:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Snake en SSBB'' Su increible aparicion en '''SSBB' lo a vuelto muy famoso, ademas de que es un personaje que no se creeria que iba a aparecer (como la Entrenadora de Wii Fit en SSB4), se desea que regrese otra vez (yo soy uno de ellos) y con nuevos movimientos y Smash Final. 'Ademas de ser uno de los 5 personajes mas deseados para esta entrega. *Ganondorf:' ''A aparecido desde los primeros juegos de '''The Legend of Zelda' y a hecho como antagonista principal desde entonces, los fans quieren que si llega aparecer tenga nuevos y mejorados movimientos, ademas de un nuevo diseño, por que muchos fans no les gusto mucho que fuera el peor personaje de SSBB.'' *''Ness y Lucas:thumb|320px|Rumor de Ness en SSB4'' La aparicion de '''Ness' y Lucas es muy dudosa tanto la de Lucas como la de el propio Ness, hay muchos rumores de que si apareceran con nuevos movimientos, ademas de que''' Ness''' a aparecido desde el primer Super Smash Bros, pero Lucas desde el Brawl. los dos tienen 50% de posibilidades de aparecer como personajes jugables.'' Sus posibilidades han subido un 20% a los dos por el nuevo juego esperado para este año 'Mother 4.' *''Zelda/Sheik:'' La aparicion de '''Zelda' y Sheik es muy posible, ademas de ser muy pedida como personaje, se cree que tendra un nuevo diseño mas colorido, se cree que Sheik usara mas armas y tendra nuevos movimientos, pero solo Sheik, mientras Zelda podria tener los mismos movimientos que en el''' Brawl'. Zelda A Link Between Worlds.png|Art oficial de la Princesa Zelda en The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Pose de victoria Sheik Y (4) SSBM.png|Sheik en SSBM '' Personajes nuevos con posibilidades *Mii:'' Aparecen como nuestros avatares en las consolas mas modernas de '''Nintendo' como Nintendo Wii, 3DS y WiiU, protagonizan ellos solos videojuegos como Wii Sport, Nintendo Land y''' Rescate Mii', ademas de aparecer como personajes jugables en otros juegos como '''Mario Kart Wii',' Mario Party 8' y Mario Kart 8, entre otros..., tienen posibilidad de un 50% a 75% y sus posibles ataque serian usar diferentes cosas deportivas como: una raqueta, unos guantes de boxeo, un palo de golf, entre otros...'' *''Bowser Jr./ Bowsy:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Bowsy en SSBB'' Este es el personaje con mayor posibilidad del '''Universo Super Mario' por sus ultimas apariciones recientes (2013) en aparecer, ademas de que casi sale como personaje jugable en el Brawl, pero termino como trofeo, (Por razones desconocidas o falta de tiempo). (Es uno de mis favoritos yo deseo que salga)'' *''Toad:'' Este es el segundo personaje con mayor y menor posibilidad del '''Universo Super Mario' por sus multiples apariciones este año y el año pasado, siendo la mas reciente Super Mario 3D world, cumple muchos de los requisitos para aparecer, pero tambien tiene una desventaja aparecer como un ataque de La Princesa Peach, '''asi que seria un personaje que tiene un 50% a 75% de posibilidades de aparecer. '' ''Ademas que en el '''Melee se decia que saldria jugable.'' *''Toon Zelda /Tetra:thumb|140px|Toon Zelda en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' Es el personaje del '''Universo The Legend of Zelda' con mayor posibilidad, ademas de que podria aparecer con su contra parte, como a hecho en los juegos de Super Smash Bros con Zelda y Sheik, los ataque de Toon Zelda serian parecidos a los de Zelda y porsupuesto los ataque de Tetra serian con la espada.'' *''Zoroak:'' Es el personaje mas esperado del '''Universo Pokemon'. todos saven cual seria su posible Smash Final su Pulso Noche. sus posibles ataques serian:'' '-''Agilidad '(su posible recuperacion parecida a la de Pichu en Melee).'' ''-Arañazo y Golpes de Furia (ataque fuerte normal).'' ''-Mofa '(su posible burla). ''-Tajo Umbrio (su posible ataque especial lateral).'' ''-Juego sucio (su posible Smash inferior).'' *Tails:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Tails en SSBB' ''Es el compañero de '''Sonic' desde los primeros juegos, su aparicion es alta 75% a 90% siendo el que mas posibilidad tiene del Universo Sonic, ademas que en el ultimo juego de Sonic, Sonic Lost World el aparece y su posible Smash Final seria usar la armadura robotica como hace en el juego. (Es uno de mis favoritos yo deseo que salga).'' *''Shadow the heghehog:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Shadow en SSBB'' Uno de los 5 personajes mas solicitados para esta entrega su posible aparicion es mas baja que la de '''Tails de 65% a 80% por que el no aparicio en '''''Sonic Lost World si aparece sus ataques serian ligeramente parecidos a los de Sonic, ademas aparece como ayudante en el Brawl eso le da algo de ventaja.'' *''Bandana Dee: '' Bueno primero que nada es mi 2do personaje favorito del '''Universo Kirby' y segundo es probable ya que en Kirby Return to DreamLand por primera vez el es un personaje jugable y ademas en el juego pasa a ser un personaje principal mientras que en los juegos anteriores es secundario, su set de ataque serian con la lanza, podria usar su lanza tipo helice para su recuperacion, ademas es posible que pueda usar objetos de los ayudantes del juego Kirby All Star Ultra como: un paraguas, un yo-yo, una varita, un cuchillo, cajas, globos, etc... su posible Smash Final '''seria montar al '''Dragon Landia (o una de las cabezas).'' Al parecer sus posibilidades han subido un 25%, gracias a la aparicion del Rey Dedede '''y ademas una imagen que muestran a '''Bandana Dee' en ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. A un se desconoce su rol en este juego.'' *Hans:thumb|200px|Diseño de Hans en 3D de SSBB'' ''Uno de los 5 personajes mas solicitados para esta entrega, es el personaje con mas ventaja en aparecer 85% a 95%,ademas le da ventaja ya que en el '''Brawl aparece como ayudante.'' '-'''Su o sus escenarios para la version '''3DS' serian sacados de Golden Sun: Oscuro Amanecer o Golden Sun 2: La Edad Perdida '-'''Para la version de '''WiiU' sacarian el o los escenarios del primer juego de Golden Sun. *''Leon S. Kennedy:'' Su posibilidad es alta ademas de ser un personaje que se pensaba que apareceria en' SSBB, y que con la aparicion de '''Megaman es mas probable la aparicion de otro personaje de Capcom, sus ataques constarian de usar diferentes armas como pistolas, escopetas, rifles, etc...'' *''Bomberman:'' Podria llegar a aparecer por los multiples tratos con '''Nintendo, Konami' y Sega ademas de que seria un personaje sensillo y muy solicitado, pero se cree por completo que no aparecera por que Nintendo se filtrara en Megaman. asi que tiene un 25% a 65% de aparecer como personaje jugable, pero podria aparecer como ayudante.'' *''Geno:thumb|196px|Supuesto Rumor de Geno en SSBB'' Es el ultimo de los 5 personajes mas deseados para esta entrega (apesar de solo haber aparecido una sola vez), si '''Snake' u otro personaje de''' Square Enix''' es confirmado para esta entrega, sus posibilidades aumentarian mucho.'' *''Personaje de Final Fantasy:'' Al igual que '''Geno', si un personaje de''' Square Enix''' es confirmado, la posibilidad de que un personaje del Universo Final Fantasy seria muy alta, ademas de que varios juegos de Final Fantasy an salido para Game Boy, Nintendo DS, Super Nintendo, Entre otros...'' : ''-'''Pero algunos personajes de '''Final Fantasy '''aparecen en '''Mario Slam Basket 3 vs 3 DS '''ademas de ser el segundo juego desarrollado por el mismo. (Yo deseo que salga alguno)'' : ''- Ah... y ademas estos mismos personajes regresan en '''Mario Sport Mix para Wii.'' *''Travis:'' Es el nuevo protagonista del nuevo juego 'Mother 4, su aparicion es mas alta que la de '''Ness y Lucas siendo de 85% a 95%, le da algo de ventaja que el juego tambien es muy famoso, y ademas de que Roy '''salio como un personaje jugable en '''SSBM sin que el juego saliese sino hasta el siguiente año.'' ''Escenarios veteranos y nuevos *Destino Final:thumb|280px|Personajes teniendo una batalla en el escenario en SSBB'' Muchos esperan que regrese como jugable (me incluyo), teniendo un diseño parecido al de el '''Brawl' para las dos versiones. aunque se cree que fue remplazado por el Ring de Boxeo .'' *''PictoChat 3DS:'' Podria regresar como escenario en la version '''3DS', ya que esta basado en una consola portatil, podria ser un escenario inicial, desbloqueable o secreto, siendo este conjunto con R.O.B.'' *''Nintendo WiiU:'' Para la version de '''WiiU, '''podrian hacer un escenario basado en la consola '''Nintendo WiiU', podria ser una habitacion con el WiiU y los controles como plataformas (es posible).'' *''Nintendo 3DS:thumb|La consola Nintendo 3DS'' Podrian poner un escenario basado en una consola portatil '''Nintendo' 3DS, (como tambien han hecho en Mario Kart '''como pista de batalla el Nintendo DS')'. Podria ser un '''Nintendo 3DS flotando en el espacio y cada cierto tiempo se conecte inalambricamente con otro Nintendo 3DS o un Nintendo 2DS 'el cual seria una plataforma temporal. *Mansion de Luigi 3DS:' ''Podria ser una version diferente a la del '''Brawl' gracias al nuevo juego donde Luigi '''es el protagonista sacarian el escenario de este juego, '''Luigi´s Mansion: Dark Moon. seria el escenario conjunto con Luigi.'' *''Isla de Pilotwings 3DS:thumb|286px|Isla de Pilotwings en la version WiiU'' Me imagino yo que sacaran una version para' 3DS', ya que el juego esta para las dos consolas' Wii U y''' 3DS '''y seria muy parecido a la version del Wii U.'' *Escenario Advance Wars 3DS:' ''Podria aparecer como un posible escenario de para la version '''3DS' y ademas que los juegos de Advance Wars son para consolas portatiles.'' *''Escenario de Tetris 3DS:'' Es probable, ya que es un '''Universo' menor en estos juegos, no significa que no pueda aportar un escenario, ademas el unico aporte en el Brawl a sido dos canciones en la Mansion de Luigi. podria ser un escenario desbloqueable.'' *''Escenario de Electroplankton 3DS:'' Al igual que el de '''Tetris', es probable, pero se cree que sera un escenario diferente al del Brawl, y podria ser un escenario desbloqueable o secreto como lo es en el Brawl.'' *''Zona Windy Hill'' ''3DS:thumb|300px|Estela y Destello en la Zona Windy Hill en la version WiiU'' Al igual que la '''Isla de Pilotwings, '''podrian sacar la version '''3DS', el escenario seria diferente ya que los dos juegos tienen zonas diferentes, ademas que seria el escenario conjunto con Sonic.'' *''Parque Pushmo 3DS:'' Todos los fans de '''Pushmo' les gustaria que apariciera un escenario basado en el famoso videojuego, para la version 3DS, ademas sus posibilidades son altas ya que se ha vuelto muy famoso.'' *''Castillo de Bowser:'' Seria un perfecto escenario para las dos versiones.Ademas de que seria el escenario conjunto con 'Bowser.' Tendria partes diferentes como: :::'-Castillo de Bowser '''de '''New Super Mario Bros 2 '''o' Super Mario 3D''' Land 'para la version '''3DS.'' :::'-Castillo de Bowser' de New Super Luigi U, New Super Mario Bros U y/o Super Mario 3D World para la version de WiiU''.'' *''Zona Extraplana 3DS:thumb|280px|Personajes teniendo una batalla en este escenario en SSBB'' Si '''Mr. Game and Watch' aparece, este podria ser su escenario, ademas que todos los juegos de Mr. Game and Watch son en consolas portatiles. Podria ser en 2D como en el Brawl Seria un escenario conjunto con''' Mr. Game and Watch.'' *Escenario de Animal Crossing 3DS:thumb|280px|Ciudad Smash en SSB4 en la version de WiiU' ''Pueden sacar un escenario del juego de '''DS', Animal Crossing:Wild Word o del juego nuevo'' Animal Crossing: New Leaf, y ademas seria el escenario conjunto con el Aldeano. *''Escenario de Mario Kart:'' Puede que para aumentar la franquisia de '''Mario Kart', pongan un escenario en las dos versiones basados en Mario Kart 7 y 8''', como han hecho en el '''Brawl con el Circuito Mario.'' Gracias a la sorpresiva aparicion de '''Rosalina' uno de de los escenarios podria ser''' Senda Arco Iris de '''Mario Kart 7 y 8''' para las dos versiones.'' *Escenarios del Universo Pokemon:' ''Me imagino que la Mayoria de los escenarios del '''Universo Pokemon' son para la version 3DS puesto que casi todos los juegos salen para consolas portatiles como las mas recientes: Pokemon: Blanco '''y '''Negro, Pokemon: Blanco y Negro 2 y Pokemon X y Y.'' Pero, tienen dos juegos para '''Wii,' Pokemon: Battle Revolution y Pokemon Mistery Dungeon Wii. asi que posiblemente sacarian los escenarios de la version Wii U, de estos juegos. Se cree que uno de los escenarios para la version''' 3DS''' serian:'' :::'-Ciudad Porcelana: '''Este escenario seria conjunto con '''Zoroak.' :::'-Ciudad Luminalia: Torre Prisma.' :::'-La Torre Maestra:' este escenario seria conjunto con Lucario. *''Escenarios del Universo Kirby:thumb|276px|Hal Abarda escenario del Universo Kirby en SSBB'' :::'-'''Los escenarios para la version '''WiiU' serian sacado de Kirby Return to Dramland, uno de ellos se cree que es la Campiña Caramelo y Pais Galleta. :::'-'''Los escenarios para la version '''3DS' serian sacados de Kirby Mass Attack y''' Kirby Triple Deluxe 3DS.' *Escenarios del Universo Wario:'' ::: '-'Los escenarios para la version 3DS serian sacados del juego para DS Wario: Master of Isguise el ultimo juego para consolas portatiles donde '''Wario' es pr'' ::: otagonista. ::: '-'''Los escenarios para la version' 'WiiU''' ''serian sacados del juego 'Wario Land: The ' ::: '''Shake Dimension 'por que es el juego de plataformas del '''Universo Wario' mas reciente, mientras que '''''Game y Wario son solo minijuegos variados.'' *''Escenarios del Universo Mother/Earthbound:'' : Los escenarios del '''Universo' Mother/Eartbound de la version de WiiU serian sacados de Mother, Mother 2 y Mother 4 mientras que la de la version 3DS serian sacados de Mother 3''. ''Ayudantes *Waluigi:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Waluigi en SSBB'' Muchos lo quieren como perosaje jugable, pero el no a protagonizado ningun juego, asi que lo prefieren como ayudante, podria tener el mismo rol que en '''SSBB', aparecer y golpear con su raqueta y dar algunas patadas.'' *''Little Mac:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Little Mac en SSBB'' Al igual que Waluigi lo prefieren jugable, ademas de ser mas probable por que el a protagonizado varios juegos y se a vuelto famoso en el oriente, pero si aparece como ayudante tendria el mismo rol. *''Pacman:'' Algunos lo quieren como ayudante (yo me incluyo) y otros como jugables, si aparece como ayudante, no se cree que aparesca con el diseño de '''Pacman Worl '''si no la version de Nes totalmente en 2D. *''Zero:'' Se cree que aparecera pero como ayudante ya que '''Megaman acapara lo principal y se consentraran en el como han hecho con''' Sonic en '''SSBB, sus ataque se basarian en usar su Megabuster.'' *'''''Silver the hedgehog: Podria llegar a aparecer y paralizar a a todos los personajes del escenario (menos al que lo invoco) temporalmente. *''Amy Rose:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Amy Rose en SSBB '' Su aparicion como ayudante es alta ya que la aparicion de personajes femeninos a aumentado, podria aparecer y usar variados movimientos en multiples objetivos, menos al que lo invoco. *''Hermano Martillo y/o sus variables:thumb|170px|El Hermano Martillo en New Super Mario Bros U'' Podria tener el mismo diseño que en '''SSBB' y hacer lo mismo que en este, pero tambien se cree que sera sustituido por: el Hermano Boomerang,' Fuego', Hielo, Sumo y/o Trineo, o alguno de estos.'' *''Jeff:'' Se cree que volvera como un posible ayudante, podria tener el mismo rol que en '''SSBB' de lanzar cohetes a sus objetivos, tambien se cree que tendra un diseño muy parecido al de''' SSBB.'' *Metroide:' ''Su aparicion como ayudante es alta por su ultima a aparicion en 'Metroid Orther M, se cree que tendra un diseño grafico mejorado y que tendra el mismo rol que en '''SSBB.'' *''Nintendog:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Nintendog en SSBB'' Al igual que en '''SSBB' apareceria y taparia la pantalla temporalmente, ya que estaria tan serca de la pantalla tendria un diseño grafico mejorado.'' *''Lyn:'' Su posibilidad como posible ayudante a aumentado con la salida de' Zelda' en '''SSB4', se cree que usara los mismos movimentos con la espada que en SSBB.'' *''Kat y Ana:'' Su aparicion como ayudantes es muy alta ya que aparecen en el ultimo juego de '''Wario' y la aparicion de personajes femeninos a aumentado, tendrian el mismo rol que en SSBB.'' *''Dr. Luigi y Dr. Mario:'' Se cree que el '''Dr. Luigi' aparecera como un posible ayudante gracias al juego'' Dr. Luigi, podria aparecer y dejar algunas megavitaminas L el cual curaria un predeterminado porcentaje de daño. Ahora se cree que saldra como uno de los trajes alternativos de '''Luigi' junto con el de''' Mario''' el cual es (obviamente)' Dr. Mario.' *Dixie Kong:'' Se cree que puede llegar a aparecer como personaje jugable, con la salida de '''Zelda' sus posibilidades aumentaron, pero tambien se cree que seria un posible personaje ayudante, sus posibilidades de ser ayudante son ligeramente mas altas que de ser jugable.'' ''Pokeball *Xerneas:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Geocontrol '''en el escenario, para subir las caracteristicas temporalmente de los personajes. *''Yvelta:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Ala Mortifera' en uno o mas objetivos, posiblemente dañe entre un 30% a 50%'' *''Kyurem:'' Se cree que no aparecera en una '''Pokeball, '''sino que sera parte de un escenario junto con '''Zekrom' y Reshiram podria intervenir y usar Mundo Gélido 'en el escenario. *Zekrom:' ''Usaria '''Rayo Fusion' en multiples objetivos del escenario.'' *''Reshiram:'' Usaria '''Llama Fusion' en multiples objetivos y al igual que Zekrom seria parte de un escenario.'' *''Victini:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''V de Fuego '''y/o '''Bomba ígnea '''en un o mas objetivos, o incluso puede ser parte de un escenario e intervenir en el temporalmente. *''Haxorus:'' Podria aparecer y usar diferentes tipos de movimientos como '''Furia Dragon, Garra Dragon, Pulso Dragon, Giga Impacto y Guillotina '''el cual seria el mas mortifero. *''Pichu:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Pichu en SSBB'' Su aparicion en' Pokeball es mas probable que ser otra vez un personaje jugable, pero se cree que esta vez tendria una apariencia diferente a la de '''Melee, como ser Pichu Kelele, Pichu Picoreja y/o''' Pichu color Pikachu'.'' *Mega-Garchomp:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Cometa Draco '''en el escenario y dañar a multiples objetivos entre 20% a 30% *''Houmdoom o Mightyena:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Embargo' en un objetivo, para no poder usar ningun objeto.'' *''Kricketune:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Corte Furia' o Cuchillada en un objetivo.'' *''Arcanine:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Lanzallamas' o Llamarada en un o mas objetivo.'' ''Cosas que e puesto que han sido confirmadas... *Zelda: su aparicion era obvia, todos los juegos llevan su nombre, (apesar que ni siquiera aparece en dos de ellos) ademas espero que tenga nuevos movimientos.'' *''Sheik:'' *''Rey Dedede: 'INCREIBLE LO HAN CONFIRMADO y ademas tiene un nuevo diseño, su aparicion es gracias al juego ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe 3DS.'' *''Lucario: 'Bueno su aparicion es !!!!INCREIBLE¡¡¡¡ LO SABIA....... *Yoshi: Genial que vuelva y a un mas que ahora sea mas fuerte.'' *'''''Diddy Kong: *''Zero Suit Samus:'' *''Little Mac:'' *''Isla Tortimer: 'Es un escenario basado en Animal Crossing: New Leaf, parece que el Capitan es parte del escenario. *Senda Arco Iris: '''primero dije increible, luego dije lo sabia, y luego me di cuenta ¨De donde mas ivan a sacar el escenario de Rosalina para la version 3DS¨. *''Ciudad Luminalia:'' *''Hal Abarda:'' *''Destino Final:'' *''Nintendog: 'bueno su aparicion es buena, pero no sabia que lo cambiarian a un Bulldog Frances, pero ya que... se ve bien. *Waluigi:' *Lyn:'' *''Metroide:'' *''Hermano Martillo:'' *''Xerneas: 'bueno ya estaba confirmado cuando inicie este blog, lo que puse fue que ataque podria usar. *Kyurem:' *Victini:'' Zelda SSB4.png|Zelda en SSB4 Donkey Kong junto al Capitán en la Isla Tórtimer SSB4 (3DS).png|Isla Tórtimer en SSB4 para la version 3DS Samus y Estela en la Senda Arco Iris SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Senda Arco Iris en SSB4 para la version 3DS Un Nintendog cubriendo el combate SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Nintendog en SSB4 para la version de WiiU ahora como un Bulldog Frances Pikachu y Xerneas SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Xerneas en SSB4 para la version de WiiU Rey Dedede SSB4.png|Rey Dedede en SSB4 Lucario SSB4.png|Lucario en SSB4 Yoshi SSB4 HD.png|Yoshi en SSB4 Diddy Kong SSB4.jpg|Diddy Kong en SSB4 Samus Zero SSB4 HD.png|Zero Suit Samus en SSB4 Sheik SSB4 HD.png|Sheik en SSB4 ''Dejen su comentario.... *''Por favor dejen su comentario, opinen y sugieran algo, un ayudante, un personaje, un escenario, un Pokemon.. etc.... No quiero que digan Digimon, Dragon Ball, Naruto. o cualquier cosa que saben que no es posible. *''Gracias por leer...'' Categoría:Entradas